Alone
by HolyStick
Summary: Elsword takes a different personality a grim and scary one. What happens to the Elgang? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Ever wondered what would've happened if Elsword neglected Aisha, Rena and the rest of the gang to become solitary? Well here it is the different path he took.

Warning: Since this is a story concerning a different path don't be surprised if you see behavior that is different from the original. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: The original characters and everything in the Elsword plot doesn't belong to me. I wish it did though~**

* * *

><p>Zone 1: Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Sister… Why did you leave me! Where did you disappear to? I was supposed to surpass you!"<p>

Punching a tree nearby with all his force is what this troubled red-head did. Of course it hurt, but he all he did was shed a tear and starting walking away from his training spot. This place is where he last saw his sister. All he remembered was that he got in over his head with a huge blue monster only to be knocked-out cold. Waking up, he saw a letter from Velder, the place where his sister was in the army force fighting top-class demons.

"Weak. Weak. WEAK!" The boy shouted. He stared up into the clear blue sky holding his palm out like he was about to grab something. He pulled his hand down and had a determined look on his face. He was already broken up that his sister had abandoned him, but he was also furious at himself for being useless. All his life his sister protecting him, he never got seriously injured. He felt as if he was inferior and soft compared to his sister. The jealously of her power took the red haired boy's mind over.

"I will find you sister. I will surpass you! I will beat you even if it cost me my life! I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!" He clenched his fists so hard that the blood started to run down his hands. He let out a mighty roar and dropped to his knees. He felt defeated and weary. "This wasn't supposed to happen," He thought to himself. Then suddenly he heard a rustle in one of the bushes northeast from where he was. Quickly he leapt into cover like a cat frightened into hiding observing the "thing" that made the sudden sound.

Suddenly to fox looking creatures in human clothes that was walking with a bulky man who had an eye-patch. They had a certain map in their hands and was holding- EL! He couldn't believe his eyes. Those bandits stole the precious gem, EL! He had to do something and had to do it fast because they seemed to know where they were going next. Immediately the boy jumped out of the bushes and stood in front of the bandits.

"Halt! You thieves stole El and need to return it now! If you don't I won't hold back!" The boy stood up with his sword in hand pointing towards them. He looked for their facial expression and noticed that the bandits had a worried look on their faces, well except the big bulky one that seemed to be the leader.

"Hahaha kid! You crack me up! You couldn't beat me in a thousand years! Even so, I don't have time to play with you! Henchmen deal with him!" The two smaller bandits start charging at the boy with knives. The first one came with speed, but not enough for the boy to predict. It swiped its knife aiming for the belly missing. The boy already rolled behind the bandit dodging the attack immediately using his sword to knock the first bandit to the ground shortly stunning it. Then the boy quickly followed up with blow crush the bandit's ribs, making sure he would not be able to walk ever again. The second bandit started dashing towards the boy from his right. The boy quickly mustered his concentration into his sword unleashing a powerful magic attack. "Flame Geyser!" the boy shouted. The attack connected, sending the second bandit flying into the air, landing with a thud.

"You guys never stood a chance!" the boy said to the two defeated bandits.

"Hey kid what is your name?" The boy quickly turned around and spotted the bulky man well over 80 meters away. He knew it wasn't possible to catch him at that distance with his current skill so he lowered his sword and replied to his demand.

"It's Elsword! Remember it! Mark my words if I meet you again your good as well as-"He momentarily paused and thought to himself. "I never killed anyone before. I'm sure my sister has plenty of times, though." His sword was made in away where he couldn't kill but still really injure someone. It was flat and broad with a square edge. He was a two-handed swordsman so he knew how to deliver powerful blow, but to kill; never that. At that moment he remembered his vow. To kill his own sister. If wanted to kill her he had to get used to killing people. The very thought almost made him throw up, but he held it in. He knew that he made a serious vow now it was time to fulfill it.

"-KILL YOU!" Elsword continued.

"Really kid! Those are big words! Those words just made me change my mind about ignoring you. Now I want you dead!"

"Bring it anytime rotten freak!"Elsword shouted. He had never made a threat like this before, but now he was already down in the gutter. He watched as the big bulky man ran away. He even winced at what just happened. He was now on someone's DEATH list. Grabbing his sword and putting it on his back, he made his way back to his hometown, Ruben. Upon entering the town, he saw Lowe, the person who gave him his battle attire. He also saw Hagus, the village's chief. As always he saw the always energetic Ann. She made his sword.

While passing by, he spotted a purple haired girl with an- ELF! Elsword spat out the drink he had been drinking as a refresher. Elsword liked to drink some milk or juice after his practice session with his sister. Still amazed that an elf was in the small town of Ruben made him worried. "This probably has something to do with the gem of El I saw with that man earlier." Slowly getting walking up towards the board, he looks at the wanted sign.

"What?!" Elsword was very loud and very surprised. Everyone in the town was looking at him like he was a middle school idiot.(Being only 155cm and weighing only 54kg he was pretty small) Even the purple haired girl and the elf. Slowly turning his head away from the crowd of gatherers he started to walk towards his house. He never really thought about living in a wealthy, big place since he always wanted to train but he was pretty comfy in his own little spot he owned. He went into his room, throwing off his battle clothes, leaving only his t-shirt and boxers and laid on his bed.

His mind instantly began to think about the wanted poster he had seen. It was impossible, the Phoru are supposed to be the guardians of the El stone. How could they be suddenly hostile, attacking villagers causing them to post a help poster stating to run them away from the fields. It doesn't add up. This shouldn't be happening right now. There just had to be a mastermind behind all this. He slowly began to feel himself loose himself to sleepiness and just realized how tired he is. He shut his eyes and fell into a deep, unrestful sleep.

Man cooking wasn't one of Elsword's finest sets of skill, but he had worked up a morning appetite and decided to cook scrambled eggs with toast for breakfast. After having a big meal he put on his battle attire, he walked out the house and raced towards the board. Figuring from the position of the sun, he assumed that it was only about 7:00 in the morning. When he reached the board, he bumped into someone. It was the purple haired girl he saw from yesterday and she was with the elf.

"Hey watch where you're going jerk!" Elsword felt a short burst of fury and calmed it down replying in a very rude way.

"Well sorry ironing board!" He noticed that the girl was shorter than him and had a very scary look in her face.

"What did you just call me?"

"An ironing board! Want me to spell it out for you?" The girl definitely did not any feminine looks for possible attract him.

"Well screw you dumb boy!"

"Boy? I'm probably older than you!"

"Really? Want to test it? I'm 15!" The girl puts her hand on her chest proudly. Not that there was much to latch onto.

"I-I'm 13." Elsword shifted his head slightly to the ground.

"See I'm older than you kid!"

"If you're that old you don't seem to have much of a BIG future." Elsword pointed at the girl's impossibly flat chest.

"Why you little-!"

"Stop this NOW!" The girl and Elsword turned to the elf to see that she definitely wasn't in the mood for listening to a petty argument.

"Whatever. I'm going out to take down some senile phoru, not like you can do it." Elsword turned his back to them and started walking off. He didn't care what they thought of him, all he wanted to do was get stronger. He ran towards the field right outside of Ruben and was immediately attacked by an incoming wild phoru. Bringing his sword to a defensive position he countered the punch that was to come and slashed upwards sending it flying. He jumped up and slashed downwards clearly breaking a couple of the animal's bones knocking it out. He did this many times, clearing out phoru after phoru, until he heard a comment. This went on until mid-day.

"Oh, I see you're not as weak as you look." It had to be the girl that was there making comments.

"Ha! I was never weak sunken chest!"

"That's it twerp I'm taking you down!"

"Bring it on! Just don't DIE!" When Elsword said those the girl froze. At that moment a wild phoru came from behind about to attack her, she was clearly too late to notice and was about to take a critical hit until a green spear of light shot the phoru directly into the belly of the phoru paralyzing it for good. Amazed at the precision and timing of the shot he turned around to see the elf. The elf walked towards him, then past him to the girl.

"Sorry to interrupt your scuffle, but I can see your pretty strong boy, what is your name?"

Elsword completely enchanted by her presence replied, "Elsword. Nice to meet you." Shaking hands, she answered back.

"My name is Rena, and this girl over here is named Aisha. We are pleased to make your acquaintance." Aisha shot a nasty look at Elsword which he ignored.

"Why are you here?" He saw the elf turn and say. "I've come to restore the energy that connects my world to yours. I saw you battling skills and can tell you have potential. Do you want to join us? We are looking for El like you are right?"

Elsword cursed a silent word to himself and replied with a mighty NO as he turned to go deeper into the fields.

"Why?" He could hear the concerned tone in Rena's voice.

"It's no of your business!" Elsword shot back with a very angry tone. A tone that sound like he wanted to kill. "Leave me alone. Get away from our village. We don't need your presence here." Elsword continued to walk into the forest deeper and deeper.

"Wait!" He heard a voice chasing him. It was the girl, Aisha he thought. "When you said 'Just don't die.' you were joking right?" Elsword turned back with a cold expression in his eyes. It looked soulless, like he was possessed.

"I never joke around what I say. I was going to KILL you." Elsword could see the obvious terror in her eyes as she scurried away with the elf in the distance. He never looked back. He wanted to be alone, so nothing could hold him back from becoming stronger. He was still not used to threaten people to kill them, but he wanted to get used to it. He raced into the forest and found a dungeon. He held up his sword and walked into it. Never looking back. Never giving a second thought. Never batting an eye. He just walked in with a cold expression on his face, an expression of a devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Author After Note:<strong>

** I want to address the dialog between Rena and Elsword. Since Elsword made his vow to kill his sister, he doesn't want distractions in his training so he can achieve his grim goal. It's like the opposite of the original which I warned about personality changes. That's why he flat out rejected them with bitterness and hate probably to never see them again… Who knows?**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'll get around to the second one soon~! Thank you!**

**Edit[11/25/14]**

**I fixed many issues that were in this first chapter story. I also noticed the excessive use of the passive voice .**There are still tons of issues with this little story, but hey come on, I will get better with experience. I **apologize in advance to anyone who takes these things to mind. Thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever wondered what would've happened if Elsword neglected Aisha, Rena and the rest of the gang to become solitary? Well here it is the different path he took.

Warning: Since this is a story concerning a different path don't be surprised if you see behavior that is different from the original. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: The original characters and everything in the Elsword plot doesn't belong to me. I wish it did though~**

* * *

><p>Zone 1: Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[1-2 Forest Ruins]<strong>

"AARGH!" William phoru was brutally bruised and crying out in pain. He looked back and there he glimpsed at cold, emotionless crimson eyes staring at him. He felt as if gravity harshly pulled down on him. He knew that he had to escape. The murderous intent forming around Elsword was weak, however being enough to frighten the leader of all phorus half to death. Lifting his sword into the air Elsword summoned his energy and unleashed his ground trembling attack. "Flame Geyser!" It was a critical hit, sending William phoru flying in the air, landing on the ground on his back making breathing hard for him.

"You've caused a lot of trouble William, but now that's all over! You will get beaten were you lie!" In a fitful panic William jumped high into the air wasting whatever willpower he had left to give. Exhausted he loudly boasted, "Youngster I'll get you yet! You will pay for this with your life!" Elsword watched the large phoru leap and run. Elsword swore words to himself; he let another enemy flee again. Punching the ground he laid on his back. He was damaged; the way to get to William was rougher than he had preordained. He snatched a potion and drank it. Feeling his body healing nevertheless, Elsword slowly positioned his body upwards and gripped his sword.

"At least I cleared this dungeon without dying. It could've been much grimmer." Elsword walked out of the opaque forest and made his journey back to Ruben. When he arrived he got a greeting from the village's chief, Hagus. He walked into his house, tossing down his clothes in the wash and prepared a bath to clean his smelly body. His eyes weary, he leant back in his tub. In addition to cramps, he gasped in shock as he detected so much blood starting to infect the water. He drained the tub and refilled it again with clean and fresh water. Grabbing his face, he glanced up to the ceiling with one eye peering through his fingers. _"What have I become? Is it for the best? It has to be! I need to be stronger! I will meet my goal!"_ Clobbering his palm into the water, he gawked at his palm momentarily. After caressing his red eyes, he got out the bath-tub, cleaned himself up, and brushed his teeth. Provided he put on his pajamas, he flung his body onto the bed and closed his eyes reviewing all what happened today. _"I did the right thing right? I'm the good person, not her…" _He fell into an exhausted, exasperated sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[Ruben]<strong>

743,000 ED is all Elsword has for money on his tedious journey to Elder. However, the trip to Elder wasn't far; at least that's what Ann told him. It would probably take half a day to reach there so he needs to bring at least 2 meals with him and a mini-tent so he can rest. In Addition, passing through Lake Noahs was exceedingly dangerous because of all the phorus, and infected tree guardians roaming about. Clearing a path to Elder would probably add 2-3 extra hours to the trip. This just isn't going the way Elsword wants, but he knew that he had to go to Elder to become stronger. He heard from Lowe that there is a trainer in Elder named Lenphad that could help him gain his first "classed job". Elsword never did figure out what first classed job meant, but it didn't matter. If it signified being stronger than his sister, he would do almost anything to become powerful.

Slowly shifting his head to Ann, Elsword walked towards her and asked to buy 2 meals with a mini tent and enhance his sword.

"200,000 ED?!" Elsword yelled at a volume that caused Ann to clasp her hands around her ears.

"Erm, Can you please give me a discount? Please?" Ann puts her hands around her waist, giving Elsword a look of "are you serious."

"Elboy, you know well that we Velder has been charging more tax for getting the products we sell. You heard about the war against the demons at the equatorial belt of Lurensia?" Elsword could do nothing, but nod and pay the money. Nevertheless, he understood that there side of the continent had many dangerous creatures lurking so they had to pay extra for the soldiers of Elrios to get supplies and clear them out. He went into is inventory and drew out 200,000 ED to spend. "Thank you Elboy~!" Ann blew a kiss. Elsword just looked at her with a weak smile and started off on his way to cross Lake Noahs to travel to Velder.

"Man she can sure be a stubborn one! I just wanted a discount." Lightly pouting Elsword started into the forest. He spotted a group of phorus and infected tree guardians. "Better avoid those guys." He stealthily walked around them and dashed into the almost non-lit forest lake. Splashing through the water, he admired the beauty of the ancient El ruins and trees. Jumping through a bush, he rammed into something really hard, but movable. With a red bump showing from the top of his head, he yelled out, "What the hell was that?!"

"Hey it's you, didn't I tell you before to watch where the heck you're going?!" Elsword just had to run into the purpled haired girl again, Aisha was her name right. Also remembering that she had the tag-along elf he quickly scanned the area spotting her not more than 5 meters away from him.

"Oh it's the boy from yesterday." He saw the elf, Rena, blush. Confused he asked what the problem was.

"We'll if you'll just look at the position you're in then you'll understand." Elsword looked down and saw Aisha on his chest, her hips on his and her chest on his. "Ah, what the-!" Aisha quickly pushed Elsword off, shoving him into a small stream no wider than his sword. He was surprised at her strength to even shove him that far.

"What were doing to me?!" Aisha pointed at Elsword as if he had sexual harassed her.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Bow his head he replied, "I'm sorry, but I have to rush to Elder. I cannot stay here any longer." Before he could dash off, he felt the elf tug his pants, causing him to trip face first into the saturated ground. "Elder? Where's that and why do you want to go there." Elsword hated nosy people, but he couldn't just ignore Rena because she had a certain charm to Elsword. Face slightly red he stood up and explained why he wanted to go to Elder. He needed strength.

"So you're going there to get stronger and achieve this first classed job thing, right?" Elsword nodded.

"Aisha why don't you say we go with him and become stronger ourselves? You wouldn't mind, would you Elsword?" Aisha reluctantly nodded. Elsword was about to protest, but the smile on Rena's face forced him to turn into the direction of elder, face red, and reply yes. "I have one condition though."

"What might that be?"

"Leave the iron board behind, we don't need her."

Infuriated Aisha shot back, "Little brat, I hate you!"

"Fine with me." Elsword started walking and Rena giggled and followed with Aisha behind her.

**Later…**

After a few hours of walking Elsword stopped and announced to take a break.

"You were following us short stuff?" Elsword enjoyed teasing her; it felt like he could take his anger out on her.

"Kid, I had it I'm going to-"

"What kill me? You're too soft." Elsword had cut her off making a period of silence emerge.

"Hey listen-"Rena broke the silence, "Why are you fixated on killing things?"

Elsword lowered his head enough for the shadow of his hair to cover his eyes. "It's none of your business- In fact; I don't want you guys holding me back anymore." He held out his finger and pointed the way to Elder. "Take this direction; it will take you straight to Elder." He was already standing and started on his way.

"Wait!" Elsword turned his head back and had those cold, heartless eyes he had when he was killing monsters in Ruben. "If I said anything to offend you, I'm very sorry!" Elsword felt his soul rip in two when he saw Rena and Aisha's depressed faces. "No hard feelings. I just want to be alone." They next time they met, they would probably be enemies.

* * *

><p>When Elsword pointed the way out to Elder he gave them the long directions. Feet pacing as fast as possible he can, he saw buildings. The seemed like nothing he had encountered before. They were at least over 500 meters tall and were made out of brick. The buildings were square and had yellow linings at the edges. Astonished Elsword slowly walked in, he was completely and utterly exhausted. He roamed around the bustling city searching for a hotel, but was more amazed at how many merchants were here. The people around here seemed like serious business folk. He then found an inn, it wasn't much, but it was worth 700ED to rent for one day.<p>

Strolling from the hotel front he walked up the stairs to his tight room. It only acquired one bathroom, one bed, and a magic crystal TV ball. It wasn't much, however better than his old dorm. Taking off his battle suit he trotted to the bed and jumped on it relaxing all his muscles. He was going to lose consciousness until he eaves dropped some critical information. He overheard merchants talking about a man giving free first classed jobs to anyone who wanted it for that day and that day only. In addition, the man's name was Lenphad! That was the man that he was going to ask to train him!

Bouncing off his bed, he quickly put on his battle attire and grabbed his sword dashing down the steps of the hotel. He jumped down the steps that led to the main street in Elder. He quickly followed the merchants as saw a sign that stated "Swordsmith Cat". He spotted a rough-looking man who had an over-average size for a man standing there talking to many young boys and girls with swords. Breaking through the crowd of knights he faced Lenphad and demanded to take his first classed job quest.

"Please! I was sent to you by Lowe for training! I need to become stronger!" Head bowed Elsword pleaded with the sword smith.

"Boy you were sent by Lowe? Is it true?"

"Yes! I swear on my knight's honor!"

Lenphad grabbed his big stomach and let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Sure kid here is the requirements to qualify for the first classed training." Lenphad handed Elsword a paper filled with materials he needed to acquire.

"Thank you!"

"Don't push yourself boy, the rode here from Ruben must've been exhausting rest up before going into dungeons. See you next time young knight." Elsword had no intention to rest after this list of supplies he had just been given to find. He quickly went to an alchemist called Echo and brought 20 health potions for 4,000 ED. He ran outside of Elder into a field called "Wally's Memorial Bridge". He studied his paper and read his requirements:

1. Kill 15 Bomber Mongs in Suburb of Wally's Castle.

2. Kill 14 Jango & Kid Phoru in Suburb of Wally's Castle.

3. Talk to the Accessory Shop Owner in Elder, Luichel.

4. Complete Suburb of Wally's Castle within 15 minutes.

Shoving the paper into his inventory he dashed into the first dungeon of the area, Shadow Forest. He knew he needed to become better before he could take on fighting mobs in the territory of Wally. Staring down from a ledge at a forest that was completely covered in gray trees with blue leaves. When he strolled in it looked like an eternal night. He gasped as he saw a small, circular and glowing creatures floating around. When he moved in closer he saw them all fly into the trees making them move. Instantly he felt his murderous intent take over. He was thinking thoughts of joy when he killed. He remembered all the phorus he killed. That's when he flipped a switch and yelled, "Mega Slash!" The monster was cut in two and tree sap, which he figured was "tree blood", started flowing out. He let out an insane laugh of happiness at death. He was beginning to fall into corruption.


	3. Chapter 3

_{I have a nickname online it's called Silentguy so don't be surprised if you see a bit of role-play up here... .}_

**Silentguy: Oi, oi guys this story has been 2 months overdue damn. Also, I'm adding a new POV: Aisha's. My apologies for it being late and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The original characters and everything in the Elsword plot doesn't belong to me. I wish it did though~**

* * *

><p>Zone 1: Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword POV:<strong>

**[2-4 Suburbs of Wally's Castle]**

"Assault Slash!" Piercing the last of the Jangos, Elsword was on the edge of passing out onto the concrete platform before facing the leader of the pack. Nevertheless, barely standing on his feet, Elsword gripped his sword and started on his way leaving a faint path filled with red entrails. Sick of the blood being drawn from his sword he sat down and tried his best to remove as much blood as his shirt could contain. In addition, he took out a health potion from his inventory and replenished his strength and wounds from the journey before him.

_"5 more minutes left to finish up here."_

Elsword bounced upwards and dashed towards the final monster in the dungeon, only to be shocked to see the non-other than William phoru. There was a difference this time because the bigger the normal phoru was wearing more protective wooden armor and had spare henchmen beside it.

"William this is the last straw! Turn yourself in or I'll finish you off here!" Holding his weapon towards William, he started to get worried.

"Your no different from me pal! I see it in your eyes, all you want to do is kill things! Don't lecture me if you're no different than me; no, even worse than me!" Elsword swore a subtle word; his face expressed an infuriated expression. On the contrary, William was as calm as a boat.

_"I'm the same as him?! No way, I fight for justice! I'm doing the right thing, right? I have to be, it's all to __**kill **__my sister."_ Shutting his eyelids he let out a monstrous cry of confusion and anger.

"William I'm different from you! That's why you must **die**!" Elsword snapped and dashed at William ferociously. _"Awakening?!"_

"Sword Wave!" Spinning in a front-flip motion and enormous aura of energy was launched at William in a wave like appearance. William parried it with a roll to the right, but it was too late a reaction. The left hand of the crazed phoru was sliced off like butter; however William was a right hand sword wielder so hope wasn't completely lost.

William held up his word and executed his mega slash move, and it was an utter failure. Elsword rolled behind William and cries, "Unlimited Blade!" The red haired let out a number of slashes dealing massive damage to the giant phoru. In one final exhausted force Elsword stabbed the ground and a pillar of fire burst out of the sword scorching William.

William was hurt, but no dead yet; he unleashes one final swing at Elsword which was quickly countered launching him in the air. That wasn't any normal counter Elsword made sure to finish it with that attack. He knocked out the sword from Williams only arm and also cut him in **half**. Now the phoru was truly **dead**, his body was motion less and there was a red line between the corpse.

Elsword gloomed over the dead enemy and found a glimmer of joy pop up. "T_his isn't something to blissful about, it was just a job!"_ Rubbing the sweat of his head he realized that he completed the final task, but with only 10 seconds to spare. It was a close one, and in addition his sword was badly cracked and needed repair.

"There goes another 20,000 ED." Elsword thought aloud. The job is over, and he wanted to head Lenphad immediately but didn't since he was pretty dirty; he started on his way to his rented room. Elsword usually didn't enjoy the programs on the magic ball, but he figured he could watch the new movie on Velder called, "When Knights Come to Fight." At first he figured it was a dumb title for a movie, but now he needed some entertainment.

At that he remembered the words of the dead phoru, _"You're no different from me; no even worse!" _Slapping his cheeks with both of his hands he told himself to ignore the statement. He never did enjoy the movie that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha POV:<strong>

"Damn that little twerp, he let us take the long route!" Heavily pouting her cheeks she trudged along the busy street of merchants in Elder.

"Well look at it this way he still led us to Elder at least. We can thank him later, if we see him." The elf was very kind; too kind Aisha thought.

"I'll be giving him a piece of my mind once I meet him! Do what you want."

She heard Rena give a small giggle to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just that you look like a balloon when you puff you cheeks like you are now."

Face redder than cherries she swiftly turned her face away from Rena and started on her way for renting a cheap hotel for the night.

"I'm sorry if I got you even angrier than before Aisha." Aisha couldn't stand when Rena had a sad face because it was irresistible even though the she doesn't swing that way.

"Never mind that just help me find a fancy inn to stay in the night."

"Inn?" Another thing Aisha was confused about Rena.

"You know a place to stay, somewhere you stay temporarily?"

Another thing about Rena she couldn't understand. Beforehand Rena claimed to be an elf that was in search for El, the legendary gem. Aisha figured she would travel with Rena because she had lost her powers previously and believed that the gem had something to do with it.

"Hey that place looks nice!" Grinning I take Rena's hand and slowly jogged with Rena towards the comfy building.

Man, it was grander than I thought. Two pillars with red fine linen draped around it with golden stars and ribbon on the cloth; this made the place alone look outstanding. The couches were red with golden handles and a pretty patterned carpet underneath it. The place had a royal aroma of lavender. 'Perfect!'

"How much does this cost lady?" Aisha asked the front desk manager.

"200,000 ED a night."

"Holy Shi-"Rena grabbed Aisha's foul mouth and pulled her out of the hotel lounge outside. She can never get used to Rena.

"Hey what's the big idea-"Aisha grabbed Rena's hand away from her mouth.

"The place is nice, but didn't you sense the danger in the building?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"We will see in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>What's Rena talking about and what will Elsword do from now on? Find out next time!<strong>


End file.
